Adam Taurus
1= |-| 2= Adam Taurus is an antagonist of the Rooster Teeth web series, RWBY. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Adam Taurus vs Aegislash (Completed) * Afro Samurai VS Adam Taurus (Completed) * Adam Taurus vs. Amon (Completed) * Asgore Dreemurr vs. Adam Taurus * Adam Taurus VS Azula * Adam Taurus VS Bane * Copen vs Adam Taurus (Adopted by Necromercer) * Firion vs Adam Taurus (Abandoned) * Genji Shimada vs Adam Taurus * GeoExe vs Adam Taurus '(Completed) * 'Infinite VS Adam Taurus (Sonic The Hedgehog VS RWBY) (Completed) * Adam Taurus VS Jetstream Sam * Kurome VS Adam Taurus * Adam Taurus vs Kylo Ren * Lucina vs Adam Taurus '''(Completed) * Adam Taurus vs Magneto * Adam Taurus vs. The Meta * Nero vs Adam Taurus *Peter Griffin vs Adam Taurus' (Completed) * Poison Ivy VS Adam Taurus * Adam Taurus Vs Reaper * Red Hood vs Adam Taurus * Adam Taurus vs Sayaka Miki * 'Seryu Ubiquitous VS Adam Taurus' (Completed) * 'Sharkface VS Adam Taurus' (Completed) * Sho Minazuki vs Adam Taurus * Talia al Ghul vs Adam Taurus * Adam Taurus vs Vergil * Wolverine vs Adam Taurus * Zen-Aku vs Adam Taurus '''Battle Record' |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 3 * Losses: 4 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Agent Connecticut (Red vs Blue) * Arlong * Baron Helmut Zemo * Black Panther * Cheetah * Darth Vader * Deathstroke * Esdeath (Akame Ga Kill!) * Gaston (Disney) * Gideon Graves (Scott Pilgrim vs. The World) * Gorilla Grodd * Hakumen * Hazama * Hero Killer Stain (My Hero Academia) * Hody Jones * Isaac Ray Peram Westcott (Date a Live) * Jango Fett * Jin Kisaragi * Juri Han (Street Fighter) * Kylo Ren * Lex Luthor * Lord Voldemort (Harry Potter) * Lucy (Elfen Lied) * Raiden * Relius Clover * Rob Lucci * Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden) * Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) * Sektor (Mortal Kombat) * Senator Armstrong * Shredder (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Strider Hiryu (Strider) * Undyne (Undertale) * Yuuki Terumi * Zaheer Death Battle Info (Fanon) Background *Height: 6'4 (193cm) *Weight: Unknown *Occupation: Leader of the White Fang (Formerly) *Affiliation: The White Fang (Formely) *Species: Faunus *Faunus Trait: Bull Horns *Original Partner and mentor of Blake Belladonna Aura *Manifestations of one’s soul *Manifests as a force field that covers one's body *Can be used to block deadly attacks *Can heal minor wounds *Adam's aura appears to be red Semblance *Adam's Semblance is called "Moonslice" *Allows Adam to absorb energy through his sword enabling him to store it and release it whenever he desires **Has been said to be Similar to Yang Xiao Long's Semblance in some regards *Adam can release the energy in a single attack or through shockwaves of energy *Is capable of using the stored energy to create "Afterimages" with physical properties *Attacks vary in power depending on the amount of energy absorbed *Depending on the attack that is being absorbed, requires preparation time *Depending on the energy absorbed and released, can cause some targets struck to disintegrate *Creates a Rose Petal Effect when the targets are disintegrating Wilt and Blush *Adam's signature weapons *Wilt is a chokuto sword with a red blade *Blush is a rifle that serves as the sheath for Wilt *By pulling the trigger of Blush while Wilt is sheathed, Adam can fire Wilt out as a projectile *Blush is also capable of firing bullets as a fully automatic rifle *Wilt is used in conjunction with Adam's Semblance enabling him to absorb, block, and attack with it Feats *Defeated six supremacists by himself *Defeated multiple Atlesian soldiers alongside Sienna Khan and Ilia Amitola *Alongside Blake, took out multiple Atlesian Knight-130s *Destroyed the Spider-Droid with a single strike using Moonslice *Cut off Yang Xiao Long's arm *Nearly killed Blake and Yang during the Battle of Beacon *Staged a coup and killed Sienna Khan taking control of the White Fang *Survived a fall that resulted in him crashing through several tree branches and hitting the ground *Was able to survive getting hit by Yang's motorcycle Bumblebee when it was thrown/driven at him and got back up *Held his own against Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long as well as overpowering both on occasions throughout their fight *An excellent and coordinated fighter, capable of overpowering Blake while blindfolded courtesy of his Faunus senses. Faults *Aura is finite *Can be overconfident and arrogant *His temper and spiteful nature can make him lash out indiscriminately, even against his own allies *Becomes unstable and angry if things do not go his way, making him rasher and more emotionally vulnerable in battle *Large Amounts of energy-based attacks require preparation time to absorb *Adam can only utilize his Semblance through Wilt *Without Wilt, Adam's main method of combat is unavailable and he cannot use his Semblance *Is incredibly spiteful and obsessive (especially over Blake), causing him to purely focus on exacting revenge and satisfying his hatred over success and the consequences of his actions Gallery Mobile Adam Render.png|Adam Taurus as he appears RWBY (Bilibili Mobile Game) Adam Taurus without his mask.png|Adam Taurus without his mask Adam taurus-0.png|Adam Taurus' Volume 1 Appearnece Mobile Game Adam.png Adam Semblance 1.gif|Adam using his Semblance against the Spider-Droid Category:What-If? Combatants Category:RWBY Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Combatants that can absorb energy Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Criminals Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Faunus Category:Gun Wielders Category:Internet Shows Combatants Category:Leaders Category:Lone Wolf Combatants Category:Male Category:Murderers Category:Psychopaths Category:Pure Evil Category:Rooster Teeth Characters Category:Sword Wielders Category:Villains